


when you wish...

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Stargazing, Wings, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean and Cas pull over to rest and stargaze while on a long drive. They speak of wishes and wings.**a destiel poem**





	when you wish...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bend_me_shape_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/gifts).



the end of a long day,

the side of a lonely highway,

lavender and wild mint grow nearby--

even over the lingering smell of exhaust

cas can smell it--

but in the moon and starlight all looks

silver.

 

he loves places like this,

far from “people”

from lights

from the noise

and smells

of so many gathered in one place.

here he can breathe nearly clean air

and see the stars

with no city haze diffusing their glory.

 

and there are no monsters,

and no stresses,

and he can see the tension

slip

from dean’s shoulders.

his smile is easy,

and not for the first time

cas wishes

it could always be this way.

he smiles too, almost laughs;

if he sees a meteorite

perhaps he can make the wish

“official.”

 

 _what’s the joke?_ dean asks.

 

he shakes his head.

_humans. making wishes_

_on space debris burning up_

_in the atmosphere._

 

_any excuse to make a wish._

dean winks.

_for example…_

he jumps off the hood of the impala

and plucks something

from the side of the road.

when he stands he’s holding

a silvery puff,

and his eyes don’t leave cas’s

as he purses his lips and blows

the dandelion clocks

into the darkness.

 

silence deepens.

then,

_what did you wish for?_

 

still looking into his eyes,

dean whispers,

_to see your wings._

 

cas looks away.

_they’re ragged._

_broken._

 

cas feels dean

step closer.

_beautiful,_

he says. cas

doesn’t have to look

up to know dean

is sincere.

 

so cas lets his power flow,

not enough to smite,

just enough to shine.

 

dean’s face shines too,

with awe and

love.

 

_i know it’s your grace,_

he says,

_but out here it looks like_

_you’re covered in_

_stardust._

  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 2 | prompt: destiel and stardust


End file.
